


Paradise is Within Reach When I’m With You

by SoraNoAkaiAme



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraNoAkaiAme/pseuds/SoraNoAkaiAme
Summary: The meaning of Siyeon's tattoo, and Sua's reaction to seeing it for the first time.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Paradise is Within Reach When I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile, hasn't it? I haven't given up on my other story, just been swamped with comeback voting and the likes. I was able to get this quick one-shot done finally after weeks of trying, and I hope you guys enjoy. ^^

The sound of restless tapping echoed throughout the nearly empty tattoo parlour. Nails rapping in rapid succession on the arm of the chair Sua was sitting on, boot heels hitting linoleum at a steady pace; you name it, she was doing it. Today was the appointment Siyeon had booked to finally get her own tattoo. She had been excitedly talking about it for weeks, but somehow managed to not tell Sua the exact design yet. She had told her girlfriend she wanted “to keep it a surprise and keep her guessing”. Not knowing the exact image or wording didn’t bother Sua, she trusted Siyeon wasn’t going to put something on her body that she would regret down the road. What was stressing her out at the moment, was her inability to be inside the actual inking room. She knew Siyeon was not the best with pain tolerance, and she felt a sense of guilt, albeit the choice to enter was out her hands. However, it still didn’t stop her from feeling awful for not being right beside her soft-hearted lover.  
  
If the circumstances of the world were not how they were, she’d be in there in a heartbeat, fingers tangled tightly with the love of her life, coaxing her though it; providing distraction from the many pricks and stings of the inking needle. A quick, anguished yelp sounded from the other room, and it took everything in Sua’s body not to break down the door and shout profanities at the tattoo artist. She knew it was all part of the deal when someone signed up to be inked, but it didn’t stop her from boiling up inside. She silently prayed that Siyeon had picked a small and simple design; to save them both the anguish of receiving and listening to the pain respectively.

Several more minutes passed, each feeling like an hour to the anxious dancer. There were no more cries of pain sounding from the inking room; something Sua was immensely grateful for. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, really only an hour, Siyeon emerged from the inking room, closing the door behind her as she exited. Sua shot out of her chair immediately at the locking click of the heavy metal object, rushing over to Siyeon. After double checking that they were still the only two in the waiting room, she pulled her into a tight hug, pressing her forehead gently against the vocalist’s. She would have kissed her if it weren’t for the fact that A., they were in public and B., they were both wearing masks. Siyeon laughed at the intense display of affection, the infectious sound relaxing Sua almost at once. Siyeon wrapped her arms around Sua’s waist tightly in return, nuzzling their covered noses together.

“Hey, you know I went in for a small tattoo, not life-saving surgery right?” Siyeon teased, her wonderful smile hidden at the moment, but still radiating clearly in her eyes for Sua to see.

“I know, it’s just… you mean the world to me and times are weird and I don’t know what I would do with myself if anything ever happened to you, I-OW!” Sua was abruptly cut off from her spiraling from a tight pinch on the side of her waist, which was then quickly rubbed soothingly.  
  
“Baby, calm down, I’m not going anywhere. But… thank you; for always caring so much and making me feel like the most important thing in the world to you.” Siyeon’s soft voice wisped around Sua, relaxing her once again.   
They mutually broke their embrace, realizing they were way too close to one another to be perceived as just friends if anyone were to witness their very public display. Instantly missing the closeness however, Siyeon wrapped her arms around one of Sua’s, gently clinging to her as they exited the building. Sua inwardly beamed at the extended contact, pressing her own open palm against one of SIyeon’s arms while she pulled her phone out. Deft fingers swept across the touch screen of her smart phone, shooting a quick text to one of their mangers; informing them they were done and ready to head back to the dorm. As they stood on the empty sidewalk, waiting for their ride, Sua decided it was time to poke and prod her girlfriend to see the new tattoo finally.

“Sooo… You going to let me see what you got?” Sua drawled out, nudging her shoulder into Siyeon’s, making sure she had her attention.

“Noope, not yet.” An exasperated sigh sounded from the smaller woman she currently had her arms wrapped around.

“Singie, come oooon. I have waited weeks, been so patient; you never even told me where or what you were getting.” Sua whined out, shaking her body all around like a child throwing a small tantrum. Siyeon just giggled at the dancer’s antics, always amused by how cute her lover was.

  
“I want to wait until the redness goes down, so you can see it in its’ true and intended glory.” The younger woman explained softly, resting the side of her head on top of Sua’s, fingers sliding down the length of her arm to intertwine their fingers. Sua immediately threaded them together, giving her a reassuring squeeze, while ceasing her erratic movements.

“Sure, I’ve waited weeks; I guess another few days won’t kill me.” Sua lightly bumped her hip against Siyeon’s, feeling extremely playful and giddy today with her girlfriend.

It wasn’t often they could be close and flirtatious out in public, so she was taking advantage of it while she could. Siyeon saw a vehicle rounding the corner, and her first instinct was to put some distance between her and the shorter woman. However, upon closer inspection, she realized it was their company van, and stayed close to Sua; the members were always on top of one another anyway, it would look weirder if they were fully apart. The vehicle pulled up to the side of the curb, the automatic sliding door slowly opening to let the girl’s in. Sua held onto Siyeon’s hand, giving her leverage to enter. Once in, Siyeon reached her own hand out, helping Sua in; they smiled softly at one another as they settled into their seats and secured their seatbelts.  
  


After setting their bags down, fingers sought out one another in the aisle separating their seats. Gently, they interlocked pinkies, before both nodding off for the duration of the ride back to the dorms. Thirty minutes passed, and they were awoken from the sound of the engine being cut and the back door slowly gliding open once again. They gathered their things, exited the van, and thanked their manager before heading up to their dorm. It was barely five seconds after they entered, and immediately Siyeon was bombarded by Yoohyeon and Gahyeon. They poked and prodded at her, attempting to lift any article of clothing they get their hands on. Siyeon screamed out in surprise, completely caught off guard from the two women who practically latched onto her.

  
“Unnie, what did you get? Where did you get it? Let us see, we want to seeee, pleeeeease?” Gahyeon pleaded, clinging to Siyeon’s left arm while bouncing up and down excitedly.

“You didn’t copy my design or placement did you?” Yoohyeon joked, trying to pull up Siyeon’s shirt to expose her ribs; not completely trusting her it seemed. Jiu stood close by, an amused grin adoring her features; she wasn’t joining in per say, but she wasn’t stopping the other two members either. Dami sat on the couch in the living room, idly scrolling through her phone. She understood that Siyeon would show them the tattoo when she was ready, something the mentioned woman was thankful for; she didn’t know if she could fend off more than two members at a time.

“Guys, guys, calm down. You can see it tomorrow. I want the redness and swelling to go down first before you all see it, so please, just be a little more patient.” Siyeon begged trying to swat away Yoohyeon’s wandering hands while being shaken almost to the point of nausea from Gahyeon.   
  


Siyeon’s efforts were to no avail, as the two continued to scour her body. Siyeon glanced at Jiu, but once she noticed her bemused grin, she realized she would find no help in her today. She turned behind her, pleading eyes practically shouting out for her girlfriend to do something, anything. Sua gave her a quick wink and nodded her head in the direction of their shared room; Siyeon quickly got the drift. Before Yoohyeon or Gahyeon could comprehend the unfolding situation, it was already too late. Sua moved quickly in-between the two offenders, hands reaching out for both, fingers pinching tightly to any exposed skin found. The screams that fell from both their mouths would have been loud enough to set off an entire neighbourhood of dogs.

Siyeon took her leave immediately, sprinting down the hall and diving into her room, quickly shutting the door behind her and locking it for safety. She could hear the berating of her girlfriend loud and clear, even through the firmly closed door.  
  
“OW! Unnie! That hurt so much, why would you do that? We were just curious!” Siyeon had to stop herself from giggling at the events that had unfolded. It was a wondrous gift that her and Sua were so in-sync; without any words shared between them, Siyeon had understood the plan immediately. She didn’t know Sua was going to pinch the hell out of the girl’s, but she figured it would be something along the physical route. She quietly unlocked the door, carefully pulling it open to peak her head outside. She noticed that Jiu was still watching on, thoroughly entertained. However, now it seemed she was holding her phone up and recoding the altercation; probably to send to Handong for a good laugh later.

Her gaze panned over to her lover, who was now at the mercy of the two younger girls. They were on either side of the small dancer, one hand each holding Sua’s wrists, while their others were raised and poised to slap the exposed skin of Sua’s toned arms. Before Sua could even try to make her case and stop the women from exacting their revenge, she was yelping out in mild pain.

“YAH, what do you think you’re doing to your unnie?!” Her yelling was followed by her stomping her feet dramatically while the girls rubbed the newly red marks they made.  
  
“You started this Sua-unnie, we’re only making it even.” Yoohyeon grinned, lightly tapping her arm once more before letting go and walking over to stand behind Jiu. She wrapped her arms around Jiu’s waist, resting her chin on her shoulder while re-watching the video the oldest member had just recorded. Gahyeon apologized and bowed up and down a few times to Sua, causing the brunette to chuckle. She gently patted the youngest girl’s head before giving her a quick hug, letting her know that it was all in good fun and she didn’t need to feel bad. Sua’s eyes searched down the hall; noticing raven locks peaking from the door, she casually made her way towards _their_ room. It still felt like a dream to her that she was able to share an almost fully private space with her girlfriend.

Several months back, the two lovers had taken a shot in the dark and had asked Jiu and Yoohyeon if they would be willing to switch room partners. The offer was agreed to without the need for a discussion and the two women were eternally grateful for the ease of it. What they were unaware of however, was that Jiu and Yoohyeon were also secretly dating and readily accepted the proposal for their own gain as well.  
  


Sua soon arrived at the slightly cracked door, a sultry smirk spreading across her lips as she leaned against the frame. Her voice came out in a low husk, sending a series of shivers running through Siyeon’s body.  
  
“Hey baby, did you miss me?” Her eyes fell into a half-lidded stare, teeth slowly biting her bottom lip. Siyeon gulped visibly; the effect Kim Bora had on her would never dissipate, a fact she was more than happy to acknowledge. The songstress quickly wrapped her fingers firmly around Sua’s wrist, effectively yanking her into the room. She quickly shut the door, locked it, and proceeded to press Sua’s back against it. Their bodies pressed deliciously close to one another; Siyeon’s palms splayed against the cool wooden door on either side of Sua’s head.  
  
“Always,” Siyeon whispered, leaning down to capture Sua’s lips in a searing, yet gentle kiss. The way Siyeon’s lips provided a range of emotions all at once never failed to send Sua’s head reeling, while at the same time making her desperately crave more. Sua’s hands found purchase on Siyeon’s hips, pulling them ever flusher against Sua’s body. Siyeon’s tongue slowly slipped across Sua’s lip, silently asking for permission. It was granted immediately, the two women sighing softly into one another as their kiss deepened. Unconsciously, Siyeon slid her hands down Sua’s arms, pressing her fingers against soft, tone flesh, needing to feel closer still. The usual action would draw a breathy moan from the brunette, her muscles flexing from the touch and beginning of their exciting, power control exchange. However, this time it resulted in the shorter woman needing to break the intimae moment with a hiss of pain.  
  
“Oh god, I’m sorry, I forgot,” Siyeon apologized hastily, untangling herself from her lover and moving them over to the bed to examine the damage. The raven haired beauty gently laid Sua on the bottom bunk of their shared beds, propping her head against the numerous pillows along the headboard. Thighs found themselves straddled around Sua’s hips, Siyeon’s weight gently perched on her lower abdomen. Sua’s breath hitched in her throat while she fought the urge to pull Siyeon down to lay fully on top of her.  
  
“Singie, it’s a little too early in the day for this, no? What if someone walks in or hears something?” The tone of worry laced with arousal had Siyeon smirking. The palm of her hand slid under the thin fabric of the older woman’s shirt, nails slowly and softly scraping against the toned abdomen of the active dancer. She delighted in the reactions that she elicited, could feel explicitly beneath her finger tips; an intake of breath and muscles contracting unconsciously from her touch.  
  
“Oh no silly, that will come… later.” She physically punctuated the end of her statement, nails scratching harder against soft skin as she slowly dragged her hand out from under Sua’s shirt, purposefully running them lower over her jeans button before removing it completely. Sua bit back a groan from the teasing, secretly wising she could fast forward time.  
  
“No, the reason I lied you down, was to pamper you and thank you.” Siyeon’s soft smile as she leaned forward had Sua’s heart starting to melt. The lithe woman gently lifted Sua’s left arm, leaning down to place soft kisses along the still reddened marks. Sua reached her free hand out, fingers gently tucking loose strands behind the younger woman’s ear.

“You know I’d do so much more for you than just take a couple of slaps in your honour.” Sua’s gentle and joking confession made Siyeon love her grow even more; she wasn’t sure it was even possible to love her more than she already did, but the older woman kept proving her wrong daily.

Sua trailed her hand lower, gently cupping the back of Siyeon’s neck, silently urging her forward. Siyeon understood the motion immediately, moving to lay her body fully on top of the woman beneath her. She craned her neck up, soft lips instantly pressed against hers’. Siyeon wrapped her arms around Sua’s shoulders,while the smaller girl wrapped her arms tightly around Siyeon’s waist, pulling them impossibly closer together still.

Loving, chaste kisses were shared for several minutes between the couple, before they both mutually separated for air. They kept their foreheads pressed against one another, noses brushing while they softly smiled, lost in the moment. Sua was about to continue their mini make-out session, but it was cut short from a large yawn sounding from Siyeon. Sua laughed audibly, the infectious tones causing Siyeon to join her. Once their laughter died down, Siyeon rolled off of Sua, turning over on her side and snuggling up to Sua’s front; her silent appeal for Sua to spoon her. The response was instantaneous; strong arms wrapped securely around Siyeon’s waist, her back pressed flush against Sua’s front. The warmth and safety her girlfriend always exuded never failed to relax her to the point of almost falling asleep; a feeling that was affirmed with another audible yawn.  
  
“You want to take a short nap before dinner Singie?” Sua nuzzled against Siyeon’s ear, eliciting a shiver in response to how close she was. Siyeon gingerly moved one of her hands to the one’s encircling her waist; fingers gently intertwining with one of Sua’s hands. The younger girl nodded her head, mumbling out an incoherent confirmation that, yes, she did indeed want a nap. Secretly, she also had another agenda in relation to their positioning. It was normal for them to switch up who was the big spoon regularly, but there was another reason she chose to be the small spoon this time. Siyeon only hoped Sua would continue to be a creature of habit, and perform one of her usual forms of affection when in this position. A smirk formed on her features as she felt one of Sua’s hands leave her waist and move up to the hair covering the back of her neck. _Bingo,_ she thought to herself.

One of Sua’s regular forms of affection when spooning Siyeon, was she almost always moved her hair aside and peppered the back of her neck with kisses. Depending on the time of day, it was usually the main type of action that kick started… other events, but for the most part, it was a sweet gesture Siyeon adored. The gesture of love associated with that part of her body, was one of the main reasons she chose that spot for her tattoo; those words held meaning for her life in general, but also expressed how she constantly felt with the love of her life, Kim Bora. Once more of her hair was parted, she heard an audible gasp from the brunette dancer.  
  
“SIngie… your tattoo is so beautiful; I had a feeling you might have used your song lyrics. I couldn’t think of a better tattoo for you, baby.” Sua squeezed their tangled fingers affectionately while she gently placed a chaste kiss on the still healing script. She admired the handwriting for a bit longer, before carefully covering it with Siyeon’s hair once more. They settled comfortably in the bed, wrapped up together as close as possible. Before Siyeon almost drifted off to sleep, Sua was whispering softly into her ear.

“You know, Paradise is where I am when I’m with you Lee Siyeon, and if you’ll have me, I’d like to stay feeling that way forever.” She punctuated her confession with a soft kiss to the raven haired vocalist’s lobe; butterflies erupted in said women’s stomach. She would never tire of Sua’s intense and unending love and she refused to ever stop reciprocating that unyielding love. They quickly nodded off together, affirmations of love hushed between them until they were soon peacefully asleep, tangled up in one another’s embrace, dreams of a long and joyous future playing in their heads.


End file.
